Pengganti Natal
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Karena Dino akan pergi bekerja ke Italy, maka ia harus meninggalkan Hibari sendirian di Malam Natal tahun ini. Maka Dino memutuskan untuk mengganti tanggal 18 Desember sebagai ganti hari Natal untuk mereka. Fic buat D18 Day! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira-sensei only, and this crack fic belong to me..**

**Warning : OOC! TYPO! Adegan R-18! Gajhe, abal, nista, dll, dst, bla bla bla. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

"...Haneuma..," Hibari memanggil orang di sebelahnya dengan sedikit mendesis. Wah, kelihatannya_ mood_-nya sedang tidak bagus untuk diceritakan.

Dino Cavallone, atau yang sering dipanggil oleh Hibari sebagai 'Haneuma', menengok ke samping bawah, "Ya, Kyouya?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Kado-kado serta pernak-pernik Natal yang menutupi wajah Hibari sedari tadi dibawanya seketika langsung dijatuhkan, "Kenapa aku harus membawa barang-barang seperti ini, hah?"

"Huwaaa, jangan dijatuhkan begitu, Kyouya!" Dino panik dan berusaha untuk meraih benda-benda yang dijatuhkan oleh Hibari. Namun sayang, tubuhnya yang sedang membawa barang yang sama banyaknya ditambah memang sifatnya yang ceroboh, Dino pun ikut limbung dan kemudian jatuh, "Gyaaaaaa!"

GUBRAAAKK!

Yak, Dino jatuh dengan posisi sungguh sangat tak elit. Wajahnya 'mencium' jalan, bokongnya terjengat keatas, T-shirt hitamnya melorot ke bawah, mantel bulunya tersibak ke atas dan tubuh Dino tertimbun oleh pernak-pernik Natal.

"...Baka...," komentar Hibari singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ittai...," Dino beranjak bangun, "Aduduh, Kyouya jahat sekali..," dan mengaduh-aduh, tentunya.

"Sekarang aku tanya lagi, kenapa aku harus _membantu_mu _membawakan_ benda-benda seperti ini?" tanya Hibari sambil bersedekap dan memberi penekanan pada beberapa kata. Alisnya bertaut menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi...," Dino menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Hibari merengut, "Makanya, kenapa harus aku yang membantumu? Kenapa tidak Romario dan anak buahmu yang lain saja?" tanya Hibari, lagi. Kalau mau jujur, Hibari lelah bertanya 'kenapa' ke Dino. Karena ia tahu jawabannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

* * *

**~~FLASH-BACK****, 2 hours ago**

Tanggal 18 Desember, pukul 5 sore. Dingin tentunya kalau kau ingat ini adalah bulan dimana serpihan-serpihan kristal putih turun menyelimuti Jepang, atau lebih spesifik lagi, kota Namimori. Sang _Carnivore, _Hibari Kyouya, sedang mengurung diri di Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan. Entah apa yang ia kerjakan karena… Hei, halooo? Ini libur musim dingin, bukan? Liburan dimana kau bisa makan nabe panas di kotatsu bersama keluargamu! Lagipula, kebanyakan orang akan malas mengerjakan sesuatu di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini!

Ah, benar juga. Mari kita berikan suatu diskriminasi serta pengecualian untuk 'Makhluk Buas' satu ini.

Hibari duduk sambil memangku dagunya menggunakan satu tangan, tangan satunya lagi sibuk membolak-balikakan halaman sebuah buku tebal, "…Membosankan." Komentarnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca buku membosankan itu dan menghela napas panjang. Sang _Carnivore_ sedang_ bosan. Bosan_ artinya _Carnivore _tidak boleh diganggu. Jika mengganggu, jangan harap kau bertahan hidup karena kau akan digigitnya sampai mati.

_Kecuali _jika kau adalah_ herbivore _berambut blonde dengan iris kecoklatan, sifat ceroboh, suka tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh, dan juga merupakan kekasih dari Sang _Carnivore_.

Kita tahu siapa dia, 'kan?

GRAAAKK!

Suara derit pintu geser Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan yang dibuka secara kasar mengacaukan suasana tenang disana. Dan berdirilah Dino Cavallone dengan peluh bercucuran dari dahinya disana.

"Kyouya!" serunya.

Hibari kaget walau tak ditampakkan pada wajah _stoic-_nya. Seketika itu pula dual tonfa Hibari sudah berada dalam posisi siap tempur ditambah aura hitam pekat keluar dari belakang Hibari, "Haneuma... Berani sekali mengganggu ketenangan… _Kamikorosu!_"

"Huwaa, maaf! Sabar, Kyouya!" Dino mengambil cambuk dari dalam jaketnya unuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan dadakan dari Hibari.

Hibari menerjang ke depan sambil mengacungkan satu tonfanya, Dino siap dengan cambuknya untuk menahan serangan kekasihnya itu.

Cambuk dan tonfa saling beradu, menimbulkan suara yang _'agak'_ keras, "Kuharap alasanmu datang kali ini penting, Haneuma." Kata, ralat, perintah Hibari sambil menatap iris kecoklatan milik Dino.

Walau ingin menyangkal, tetap saja, –entah kenapa, Hibari suka sekali menatap iris itu. Membuat hatinya tenang. Oke, fokus ke pertarungan sebelum dia dijatuhkan lebih dulu.

Namun terlambat, akibat kelengahan Hibari yang terpesona tadi, sekarang cambuk Dino dapat membelit tubuhnya dengan mudah, "Ukh!" rintih Hibari.

"Maaf, Kyouya. Karena Kyouya menyerang seperti itu, aku terpaksa harus membelitmu seperti ini..," kata Dino. Ada nada sesal disana.

Hibari menatap Dino nyalang, "Lalu apa maumu kemari, Haneuma?"

Dino menunduk, raut wajahnya tertutup rambut blonde halus miliknya, tangannya yang besar terjulur mengangkat tubuh mungil Hibari yang terjerat cambuknya, didudukkannya Hibari di atas sofa favoritnya.

Sorot mata Dino terlihat sedih, "Maaf… Kyouya…"

"Hah?" Satu alis Hibari naik, pertanda tak mengerti. Dino membuka jeratan cambuknya dari tubuh Hibari dan mengusap pelan kepala murid sekaligus orang yang paling ia kasihi itu.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melewatkan Natal bersamamu tahun ini." Kata Dino lirih.

Hibari yang masih belum mengerti kembali bertanya, "Lalu? Hei, jangan buat ekspresi seperti ini adalah hari terakhirmu hidup di dunia, Haneuma. Jangan basa-basi denganku."

Dino menarik napas sejenak, "Jadi sebentar lagi 'kan Natal… dan aku ingin merayakan berdua denganmu… tapi mulai besok sampai tiga minggu ke depan malah ada rapat penting dengan keluarga mafia lain yang tidak bisa ditunda sehingga ak–"

"Sehingga kau tidak bisa menemaniku tanggal 25 besok?" potong Hibari. Dino mengangguk lemah, "Hhhh, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu…Dino.." kali ini Hibari yang mengusap kepala Dino.

"Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kau selalu menemaniku dan sengaja meniadakan semua rapat aneh antar-mafia itu untuk melewatkan Natal bersama denganku, 'kan? Kalau kali ini memang tidak bisa ditunda, pergilah. Kita bisa merayakannya di lain waktu." Tutur Hibari sambil memegang wajah Dino dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-Tapi… Kyouya…" wajah Dino benar-benar seperti wajah orang awam yang baru pertama kali membunuh, takut dan merasa amat bersalah. Wajah yang membuat author jadi ingin memeluknya, tapi tidak jadi karena masih sayang nyawa.

"…Oke, wajahmu menyedihkan. Tersenyumlah layaknya orang bodoh seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan." Komentar Hibari sambil mencubit pipi sang Don Cavallone sampai melar.

"Hauu.. Hahhiit, Hyoohaa…" rintih Dino seperti anak kecil dan entah kenapa -lagi- terlihat sangat manis di mata Cloud Guardian of Vongola itu.

Tangan Dino melepas tangan Hibari, dan sambil tersenyum lebar, Dino menatap iris raven Hibari, "Terima kasih, Kyouya." Katanya sambil mencium bibir Hibari. Awalnya Hibari terkejut namun ia tak punya daya untuk menolak Dino.

Setelah beberapa waktu berselang, kedua insan itu saling menjauhkan diri. Dino dengan senyum merekahnya dan Hibari dengan semburat merah di wajahnya yang putih itu.

"Ahaha, kau manis sekali Kyouya..," celetukan Dino membuat sebuah hantaman tonfa mengenai dagu Bos Cavallone Famiglia.

"Jangan meracau seenak perutmu sendiri." Kata si iris raven sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Dino terkekeh geli akibat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Sungguh manis di mata Dino tapi kekehan itu segera digantikan oleh usul tiba-tiba yang dikeluarkan oleh Dino.

Seakan ada lampu teplok 5 watt, Dino mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Oh, iya! Kyouya, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan Natal hari ini saja?" seru Dino semangat.

"Hah?"

"Iya, jadi kita rayakan Natal hari ini sebagai ganti Natal tanggal 25 besok," sambung Dino.

Hibari yang melihat Dino sedang dalam kondisi semangat dan sekaligus mendapat serangan _puppy eyes attack _dari tutornya itu mau tak mau tetap saja pada akhirnya dia mau. Ternyata memang hanya Dino dan Reborn yang bisa menjinakkan sang _Carnivore _rupanya…

"…Terserah padamu…" jawabnya singkat dan disambut dengan senyum merekah lebar di wajah Dino.

"Horeee! Kalau begitu ayo kita belanja pernak-pernik Natal!" seru Dino sambil menarik tangan Hibari dan kemudian menyeret Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu untuk belanja di toko.

**~~END OF FLASH-BACK~~**

* * *

Lalu kembali ke cerita diatas.

Setelah selesai membareskan barang-barang yang berserakan di tanah tersebut, Dino menyetop sebuah taksi dan memasukkan barang-barang itu.

Dino meminta si supir untuk mengantar mereka ke sebuah hotel bintang lima yang terletak di pusat Kota Namimori. Sepertinya itu tempat menginap Dino selama ini jika ia singgah di Jepang, terbukti dengan resepsionis dan beberapa pegawai yang mengenal dan menyapanya sejak tadi.

Hibari tidak heran dengan semua itu, secara yang berada disampingnya adalah Boss kesepuluh keluarga mafia terkuat nomor tiga di dunia serta dengan sikapnya yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja ditambah penampilannya yang mencolok akan memudahkannya untuk diingat orang, bukan?

Di jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Romario, "Ah, Romario? Kebetulan sekali. Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Ya, ada apa, Boss?" tanya Romario.

"Tolong jaga seluruh lantai 18 ini supaya tidak ada yang masuk, ya?" pinta Dino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seakan mengerti arti sinyal kedipan Dino barusan, Romario mengangguk, "Siap~~!"

"Memang kita mau apa sampai tidak memperbolehkan orang masuk?" tanya Hibari keheranan.

Dino tersenyum jahil, "Nanti juga kamu tahu."

**

* * *

**

Sesampainya di kamar Dino, mereka mulai menata ruangan sedemikian rupa. Mulai dari kaus kaki berwarna-warni untuk kado Natal dari Santa (Dino masih berpikir bahwa Santa Klaus itu ada), pohon Natal ukuran sedang yang dihiasi oleh pernak-pernik lucu seperti permen tongkat, malaikat, lonceng dan muka Santa, dinding kamar dipenuhi pita merah dan hijau serta emas plus silver. Yang jelas nuansa Natal benar-benar tampak disana.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" komentar Dino riang. Raut muka Hibari yang _stoic _hanya mendengus pelan saat melihat reaksi Dino yang benar-benar kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Nah, ayo kita makan kue tart-nya!" Dino mengambil sebuah kotak berisi kue tart ala Natal yang dibelinya dari toko kue tadi.

"…Aku tidak suka makanan manis… dan kau tahu itu, Haneuma…"

Dino yang sudah menduga kalimat itu yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Hibari hanya mencuil sedikit tart dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Hibari, "Ayo dimakan, Kyouya."

Lagi-lagi, mau tak mau Hibari menurut dan mengunyah benda manis itu dengan rasa enggan tentunya. Tapi tiba-tiba bibir Hibari terasa berbeda. Ada yang menempel disana tapi ia yakin itu bukan krim maupun tart itu sendiri.

Itu adalah… bibir Dino yang sedang menciumnya dan kemudian menjilat sisa-sisa krim yang menempel di bibir Hibari. Hibari terkejut dan sontak menjauhkan diri dari Dino, "Apa-apaan, sih? Tiba-tiba ka-"

Mata Hibari terbelalak, menatap iris kecoklatan Dino yang menyala adalah pilihan yang buruk karena ia tahu apa arti sorot mata itu, "O-Oi, jangan bilang bahwa kau mau…"

"Karena besok aku sudah harus berangkat dan tidak akan kembali selama tiga minggu, aku yakin aku akan merindukan Kyouya dan ingin 'mencicipi' Kyouya… jadi hari ini…"

Hibari mundur teratur ketika Dino mendekat kearahnya, namun percuma. Dino yang gesit menangkap pinggang Hibari dan menggendong Sang Cloud Guardian menuju kamarnya.

Segera setelah ia diletakkan diatas tempat tidur, Dino mendekatkan kepalanya serta bibirnya ke bibir Hibari. Bibirnya meraup bibir Hibari sampai tak bersisa. Ciumannya terasa panas dan liar, Hibari yang tidak mau kalah berusaha untuk melawan. Sayangnya itu gagal. Tenaga Dino yang sedang terbawa nafsu terlalu besar dan mengakibatkan Hibari kalah. Bibirnya yang semula tertutup rapat kemudian mulai terbuka, membuka akses masuk untuk lidah Dino.

Setiap inci dari mulut Hibari dijelajahi oleh Dino, lidah mereka saling beradu untuk merebut posisi dominan, dan seperti tadi, Hibari kalah lagi. Hibari yang menyerah mulai mendesah karena ciuman yang diberikan Dino. Dino yang menerima respon seperti itu langsung melepas ciuman di bibir Hibari dan beranjak turun ke leher jenjang Hibari.

Lidahnya menjilat dan mengulum leher putih jenjang pemuda berambut hitam itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, tanda bahwa Hibari milik Dino. Tidak hanya itu saja, satu tangan Dino mulai melepas kancing kemeja Hibari, menyelusupkan tangannya masuk kedalam sana dan mulai meraba-raba bagian dada Hibari. Tangan satunya menuju kearah bawah perut Hibari, menuju tonjolan yang sedang bergetar dan mengeras dibawah sana.

"Kyouya benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya?" Goda Dino sambil melucuti pakaian Hibari. Kemeja putih yang menutupi badan Hibari dilemparkan ke sudut ruangan, ikat pinggang yang melilit pinggang Hibari dilepas dan bernasib sama dengan kemeja, resleting celana Hibari diturunkan dan segera setelah itu, Dino melucuti celana Hibari.

"U-Urusa- Aaaah!" rintih Hibari saat tangan Dino menemukan tonjolan kecil yang mengeras di bagian dadanya yang sensitif. Dipilinnya tonjolan itu, mulutnya mengalihkan sasarannya disana. Dikulum, dijilat, dihisap dan dikulum lagi benda itu dengan keras. Itu yang dilakukan Dino berulang-ulang di kedua tonjolan kembar itu. Membuat Hibari mengerang puas.

"Aaaaah.. Uuuh, Dino… Aaaakh..!"

Dino mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan muridnya. Mata Dino melihat Hibari yang sudah tak memakai selembar kain pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun karena napasnya yang terengah-engah, sisa saliva di sudut bibir Hibari serta suara desahan dan erangan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Hibari semakin membuat Dino terhipnotis dan tergoda.

Tangan Dino yang satunya beralih ke bawah, ke tempat dimana milik Hibari terlupakan. Dia memegang milik Hibari yang sudah mengeras itu. Basah. Cairan putih itu keluar perlahan. Lalu Dino mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah, awalnya pelan lalu lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat.

Hibari berteriak tertahan karena perlakuan Dino, walau hatinya menolak untuk tidak mendesah, mengerang maupun berteriak, tapi badannya memberi respon yang berbeda.

"Aaaang… Aaaaaahh.. Nnggh, aah.. Dino.. Di-Uuuh…"

Mulut Dino yang sibuk menyedot puting Hibari tiba-tiba membentuk sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya di dada Hibari dan bibirnya menuju ke satu tempat dibawah perut Hibari. Tangannya mengarahkan benda itu di depan mulutnya dan mulai menjilati kepala milik kekasihnya, kemudian batangnya, menjilatinya seolah ia sedang menjilat permen lolipop manis.

Mata Hibari terbuka lebar dan lagi-lagi desahan kenikmatan keluar, "Hyaaaa! Aaaakh… Hen-Henti- Uuuuumh.. Berhenti… jang-janga–Aaaaah!"

Dalam sekejab, Dino memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya keras, saking kerasnya dapat membuat sang _Carnivore _berteriak, "Di-Dino! Ak-Aku mau… Hentikan!"

Seakan menulikan diri, Dino terus mengulum dan menyedot benda tersebut sampai akhirnya 'Hewan Buas' itu mengumandangkan perintah terkahirnya, "Aaaah! Dino! Aku..Aku..Aku mau keluar…! Cepat lepas–"

Terlambat.

Cairan itu sudah terlanjur keluar sebelum sang pemilik menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Cairan putih kekuningan itu keluar di dalam mulut Dino dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Tanpa aba-aba, Dino menelan cairan itu.

"Ap-Apa yang barusan kau lakukan.. Bodoh.. it-itu kan.. kotor.." kata Hibari mendesah sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan satu lengannya. Ia merasa malu.

"Kotor? Kyouya selalu tampak bersih di mataku. Dan kamu sangat manis…" komentar Dino. Jari-jarinya dijilati satu-persatu, begitu menggoda, dan itu membuat Hibari semakin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aho Uma..Aaaah!"

Hibari tersentak dan mengerang keras ketika satu jari Dino masuk ke lubangnya secara tiba-tiba. Di keluar-masukkan jarinya itu. Kemudian dua jari dan terkahir tiga jari. Jari-jari itu digerakkan berulang-ulang keluar masuk oleh Dino dengan ritme yang lambat kemudian semakin cepat. Persiapan agar nanti Hibari dapat menerima milik Dino. Membuat Hibari mendesah keenakan, tapi Hibari ingin lebih, lebih daripada jari-jari itu.

"Aaaah.. Di-Dinooo.. Nngghh!"

"Hn? Ada apa, Kyouya?" Dino bertanya pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aah..aku..aku..mau lebih…lebih… Mmmmhh…" pinta Hibari. Senyum nakal membingkai wajah Dino.

"Hn, bukankah tadi kau ingin aku berhenti, Kyouya?" godanya.

"Kh.. Urusai…aku mau…lebih…! Uuuu..!" perintah Hibari diselingi desahan-desahan nafasnya.

Dino mengerti kalau pasangannya ini benar-benar _menginginkannya, _maka dari itu Dino menyanggupi. Dilebarkannya paha Hibari, Dino memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang sang Penguasa Namimori tersebut.

"Siap ya.. Kyouya?" tanya Dino. Hibari hanya memberi sebuah anggukan sebagai ganti jawaban.

Dalam sekali hentakan, Dino membenamkan dirinya di dalam Hibari. Seluruhnya.

"AAAAHH!" jerit Hibari keras, air matanya meluncur dari sudut mata ravennya. Tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sekarang ia gunakan untuk mencengkeram seprei dibawahnya. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa karena benda milik Dino seakan merobeknya.

Si Bucking Horse mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, maju mundur dengan irama yang lambat, lambat, agak cepat dan akhirnya cepat. Rintihan kesakitan Hibari tergantikan dengan erangan-erangan nikmat darinya.

"Aaaaahhh! Ter..us.. Terus.. Dino.. Aaahh… Nnnggghh..!" itulah yang dikumandangkan seorang Hibari Kyouya jika ia ada dalam jerat hasrat sang Don Cavallone. Tangannya mulai merangkul leher Dino, tak mau jatuh.

Dino merasakan lubang Hibari menyempit, menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi Hibari akan klimaks. Milik Dino yang diremas dalam Hibari tak ayal mendesah, "Kh.. Ngh… Kyouya.."

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Hibari keluar. Menumpahkan hasratnya diatas perut serta seprai tempat tidur mereka. Nafas Hibari terengah-engah, "Hhhh..Hhhh… Mmmmmnh…"

"Jangan pikir ini sudah selesai, Kyouya.. Aku belum klimaks, ingat?"

"Eh?" mata Hibari melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Konfirmasi ulang : Dino masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan badan tak peduli bahwa Hibari sudah kelelahan hanya karena sang seme belum klimaks. "Ja-Jangan main-main! Aku kele-"

Dino membalikkan tubuh Hibari dengan miliknya yang masih di dalam lubang Hibari, tanpa mempedulikan protes yang diberikan. Pria blonde itu mengangkat pinggang Hibari, Hibari sendiri menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di kasur.

Dino menarik dirinya dari dalam lubang, tapi kemudian Dino melesakkan miliknya ke dalam Hibari lagi dengan satu sodokan.

"Dino! Ja- Uaaahh!" Hibari menjerit lagi. Entah sudah berapa jeritan yang ia keluarkan karena gerakan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Dino.

Pria keturunan Italy itu tersenyum penuh arti, tangan satunya mulai memegang alat vital Hibari yang mulai mengeras lagi dan kembali tangannya memberikan rasa nikmat disana dengan cara menaik-turunkan tangannya, menggenggam batangnya keras, dan mengocoknya.

"Aaaaahhh… Uuuukkhh! Dino…Dino…Aaaahh!"

Pinggul Dino mulai digerakkan. Maju, mundur. Keluar, masuk. Itulah yang dirasakan Hibari. Dino semakin dalam menusukkan miliknya jauh kedalam Hibari dan membuat Hibari menjerit keenakan karena menabrak spotnya.

"Auuuuu…. Di-disana… Aaaang…"

"Hoo? Aku tepat mengenai sasaran rupanya?" Dino kemudian memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Hibari, ke dalam tempat yang memberikan kepuasan luar biasa bagi Hibari.

"Aaaahh! Aaaaahh! Aaaaahh!" Dino terus menusuk-nusukkan benda itu ke tempat yang sama sehingga membuat Hibari terbawa _euphoria _yang memabukkan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka saling melepaskan hasrat masing-masing. Hibari di tangan Dino dan Dino di dalam Hibari.

Dino mengeluarkan miliknya dan membantu Hibari untuk tiduran, "Kau…Idiot!" Teriak Hibari.

"Ahahaha, maaf.. tapi bukankah kau menikmatinya, _Amore mio?_" omongan Dino kontan membuat wajah sang Cloud Guardian panas, segera ia menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Aku mau istirahat!" serunya galak.

"Kalau begitu," Dino menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi wajah Hibari, kemudian pria itu mengecup singkat bibir dan kening Hibari, "Selamat beristirahat.." lanjut Dino sambil tersenyum lembut. Sukses membuat Hibari berevolusi menjadi kepiting rebus, amat sangat merah!

Kemudian mereka tertidur. Dino memeluk Hibari dalam balutan selimut putih. Tapi yang tidak diketahui Dino adalah bahwa Hibari belum sepenuhnya tidur.

"…Mungkin ini Natal yang paling melelahkan…" dan setelah berkata demikian, iris ravennya mulai tertutup.

* * *

**~FIN~

* * *

**

…**.Nguk….gajhe….lemonnya aneh…kalo kurang hot, maklum yah? Baru pertama bikin lemon sih.. XDD;;; ters kalo semisal buanyaaak banget misstypo, juga harap maklum. Saya lagi males ngedit.. ~_~||| selain itu… mereka jadi amat sangat OOC! Aaaaah, kemesuman saya malah membuat mereka jauh lebih OOC dibanding fic-fic saya yang lain! DD"X Gomenna, D18!**

**Kalo berkenan, harap diripiu~~ XDD Dan saya juga mengucapkan Happy D18 Day! XDD**


End file.
